The Bone Bladed Claymore
. An Inert Bone Bladed Claymore will appear in your inventory. Examine it to be offered the quest.| next = }} thumb|The Bone Bladed Claymore in Stormhold *''This quest is also part of the Stormhold Timeline.'' Prerequisites *You must have the A Key to the Past quest (or have completed it) in your journal to start this quest. You do not need to complete A Key to the Past to start this quest. *You must be level 40 or higher to grab the sword and start the quest at top of spiral steps. Steps #Kill Opolla, a level 42^^^ heroic gnoll shaman, inside Blackburrow. You can find Opolla directly south of the bridge, in the farthest room at . He will spawn and attack you as soon as you enter the room. #Examine the sword. #Slay Redak, a level 44^^^ heroic troll warrior, located in The Chapel within Stormhold. #Examine the sword. #Forge the hilt and blade into one. #*In order to reforge the blade you must have an ebon cluster. #*Go to Runnyeye in the Enchanted Lands and head down the path just past the bridge until you come across the first room with goblins past the archway, there will be another room with more goblins. Once you enter the room to the left there will be a small alcove and inside will be a forge and an anvil sitting in front of the forge. Inspect the anvil to reforge the blade. #Examine the sword. To get your sword you will need to slay 1,000 Sentient beings. #*This means killing any intelligent monsters, such as any character race, goblins, gnolls, or lizardmen. Golems, elementals and undead are not considered sentient. #*''Note: Zombies and skeletons do count towards the kill update''. #*The Graveyard, The Ruins, The Sprawl, The Mirror in The Thundering Steppes, Blackburrow or Ruins of Caltorsis in Antonica are good places to do this if you don't mind the lack of XP. Also, the valley just before the tunnel into Crushbone Keep in Greater Faydark is nearly ideal for this step: the mobs come in encounters of three and four, and are close enough together to pull three or four encounters simultaneously for easy AoE killing. The copious Lizardmen found in The Feerrott are also ideal. Talk Page #* The best place I found was Pilgim's Landing in The Frostfang Sea, at . Here the Crustose Defenders are Level-2 and they spawn so fast you can kill one, turn around and it's re-spawned already. You can one-hit kill with a Macro and move-on to the next in a small area and just keep going. Put a fast (1.2second) weapon in one hand and make a Macro that does "/target_nearest_npc" then "/autoattack 1". 1000-kills in about 45mins. #*Another great place is Frostfang Sea at . There is a continuous spawn of low-level orcs. #* Note: This is by far the fastest and easiest way to get the updates for this quest. Takes roughly 40 minutes with a group of 3. #*If you are of higher level, head to The Hole and kill the packs of a bound necromancer that spawn near the ring event on the Caertaxian Legion side. They spawn 25 at a time, have very low HP, and hit about as hard as a training dummy. Best of all, they are unlimited, provide no (trash) loot, and are factionless. They will keep coming until you decide to stop killing them and walk away. #Examine the sword. #Kill Gynok Moltar (level 47^^^ heroic), the first wielder of the claymore, in Stormhold at . #Examine the sword a final time to receive your reward. #*If you have completed Berik's Revenge, and have Berik, Sword of Thunder in your inventory, you will have the option to strike Berik, Sword of Thunder with Bone Bladed Claymore. Doing this will create Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore, which you will receive as a reward instead of Bone Bladed Claymore. #**'Warning': Choosing this option will remove Berik, Sword of Thunder from your inventory and you will not be able to get it back. If you have not completed Berik's Revenge then your only option is to accept the Bone Bladed Claymore. #*You can obtain the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore after you've completed this quest. By right-clicking on the forge in Runnyeye with both the standard Bone Bladed Claymore and Berik, Sword of Thunder in your inventory (but not equipped), you can choose to "Break Berik over the forge." Berik and the Bone Bladed Claymore will be removed from your inventory and you will receive the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore. If you choose to do this, you cannot change the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore back to the original two swords, so be sure of your decision. You can, however, purchase both Bone Bladed Claymore and Berik, Sword of Thunder from Shady Swashbuckler XVIII in Nektulos Forest, or other heritage vendors. Rewards *One of the following: **Bone Bladed Claymore **Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore *